


A New Idea

by blklightpixie26



Series: TGL Holiday Chaos 2020 [8]
Category: The Great Library Series - Rachel Caine
Genre: Gen, Holidays, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28021737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blklightpixie26/pseuds/blklightpixie26
Summary: Secret Santa is introduced much to Jess’ displeasure, but maybe this year’s gift could change his mind about doing it again.
Series: TGL Holiday Chaos 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037187
Kudos: 4
Collections: Holiday Chaos





	A New Idea

**Author's Note:**

> This was done for Holiday Chaos in The Great Library Fandom
> 
> Day 8: Secret Santa

_ Jess, Glain, Thomas, Dario _ were all written on small pieces of paper and placed inside a pitcher.

“What is this Secret Santa thing?”

“Everyone’s name gets put on a piece of paper. It’s placed into a vessel where all the papers are mixed up. The name you get is the person you buy a gift for the only exception is that it cannot be your own name.”

Jess shook his head. “Oh no I’m not getting involved in this.”

“What’s wrong Scrubber? Scared?” Dario taunted.

“I remember the gifts that came from things like this. Either it was the cheapest gift possible or it wasn’t even thoughtful. I’m out.”

Glain shook her head. “No much for this idea either.”

Thomas looked thoughtful. “What if we put restrictions on it? A certain amount to be spent and a suggestion could be made.”

Jess sighed heavily all ready seeing that they were all going to get dragged into this. “Fine.”

Christmas Eve there was a knock on Jess’ door. He opened it, took the box from the messenger before giving them a tip and disappearing back into his suite. Jess unwrapped it reading the note inside ‘I hope this makes up for all the bad gifts.’

Jess sat it down and removed the rest of the packing material. A proper tea pot, tea cup, and various loose teas from around the world laid in one box. A second thin box was filled with a french press, new coffee cup, and new coffees. He sat back unable to believe that everything that sat there was his. There was one thing he knew though, whoever it was that gave him the gift deserved a huge thank you.

  
  



End file.
